One Night
by Reina de Rosas
Summary: MJ and Spiderman spend one night together, and as a result, their lives will never be the same. Wanna know what happens??? Please R/R!!!
1. Someone to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie or the comic, I am merely barrowing them. All of this belongs to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics etc. . Please don't sue me! I'm just a lonely high school student with no money, making up stories for my own pleasure!!  
  
Author's note: Hey, everyone! Saw the movie May 18. ABSOLUTELY loved it!!! Anyways, I couldn't stand seeing MJ and Peter apart and I want her to know the truth so badly. So, to spice things up, I got to wondering.what if MJ and Spiderman had a one-night stand, and as a result of that, Mary Jane got pregnant? How will Peter handle this? Can he stay friends with the soon-to- be mother of his child? How much longer will he be able to keep the truth from MJ??  
  
Author's note #2: Thoughts from the characters will be noted in * asterisks * and flashbacks will also be noted. Almost forgot to mention that!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on what chapter you're in.  
  
One Night.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The blood red sun was slowly giving up its reign of the sky to the pallid moon and the rest of the oncoming night and was beginning to settle down in the horizon over the city as Mary Jane Watson warily exited the elevator, put her apartment key into the lock and let herself into her home sweet home of an apartment. * God, that's the last time I let Sara talk me into covering her shift and I end up doing a double shift in one night. * She thought warily.  
  
Once inside, she shuffled into the living room, where she tossed her purse and her coat on one of the couches, and continued on into the tiny kitchen as she flipped through the mail she picked up on her way in. "Bill, bill, junk mail, bill, magazine and oh! Another bill. Great, nothing I can't put off until tomorrow." Mary Jane muttered as she dropped the pile of mail on the kitchen counter. Raking her fingers through her hair, she turned and opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. She pulled out a can of Pepsi, popped the top and took a long drink. * Ahhh, that feels good. *  
  
As she turned around from the fridge, the little red glow from the answering machine caught her eye. * Look, a sign that I have a semi- existing life outside of work. Who knows, maybe even Peter called. * She leaned against the counter and pushed the button to listen. The first message was a callback for an audition, which was good to hear. * One step closer to Broadway. Yay! * The second one was for her roommate, which she saved. The last one was another message for her, but from the person she least expected to be calling her. "Hi MJ, it's Harry. Just called to see what you were doing; haven't talked to you in a while. Uhh. I know we're not together anymore, but maybe if you weren't too busy, we could go do something. So, call me, I guess. Bye." * I'll call him later. The last thing I really want to do it talk to him right now. * With soda in hand, she walked out of the kitchen and went back out into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and just sat and let her mind wander to think, about anything and everything.  
  
It had been 2 weeks now since she last saw, or heard for that matter, from Peter, as he had walked away from her in the cemetery. She had stayed there, sitting by Uncle Ben's grave, after his retreating figure had long disappeared from her sight and spent the rest of the day just sitting there, talking to Uncle Ben and wondering why in God's name was Peter lying to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At the cemetery, after Norman Osborn's funeral)  
  
Mary Jane couldn't remember the time and to be quite honest, she really didn't give a damn right now. She had forgotten to put a watch on that morning in the dash to make it out in time for the funeral service. But at that moment, a forgotten watch seemed to be the least of her concerns. It still seemed like it was just moments ago that Peter had turned and walked away from her and her declaration of love, but the weather proved to show that time indeed had past. The sun had traveled a great distance above her and was now beginning the process of going down for the night. A bitter winter breeze blew past her, making her pull her wool coat tighter around herself.  
  
She wasn't stupid; she knew the looks that Peter had given her in high school, as well as the way he acted when he was around her. As a matter of fact, everyone at Midtown High had known that Peter "Puny" Parker had the biggest crush on Flash Thompson's girlfriend. * But that was then. I'm not Flash's girlfriend anymore and I'm not Harry's girlfriend either. He may have been telling me that friendship was all he could give me, but that kiss told me more. He still has feelings for me; I know it. So, why did he still walk away from me? * MJ thought.  
  
Mary Jane looked at the granite headstone and thought of the man that had been Peter's second father for most of his life. "Mr. Parker, what do I do? I thought Peter loved me, but now that I see who I really loved all this time, is it too late? Did he move on, change his mind? What can I do? Deep down, I know he still loves me, I just know it. That kiss meant something, so why is he lying? Why did he run away from me?" The cold, hard headstone just sat there in silence. Mary Jane shook her head in frustration. * God, what am I thinking? Talking to a piece of stone is going to solve all my problems. * MJ looked up and saw that it was getting dark. She got up off the ground and brushed off a few stray pieces of grass off of her coat. "Well Mr. Parker, thanks for listening, even if it was sort of against your will, but I better get going. It's getting dark and the last thing I need is to be walking the streets of New York alone. But hey, at least I have Spiderman in case I get in trouble yet again." She smiled at the thought of her masked guardian angel. "But that's another story. I'll tell it to you some other day. Well, goodbye." Mary Jane turned and slowly began walking out of the cemetery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present time, MJ's apartment)  
  
* And here you are, two weeks later with no better of an answer. Man, you need to find something better to do with your life. Let's see what's on TV. * Mary Jane picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. But 11:45 at night, there wasn't a vast variety of shows to choose from. * Let's see: rerun, sitcom, late night talk show, rerun, infomercial, infomercial * "Nothing on TV, Amy's not home and I got nothing better to do. I might as well just hit the sack." Flipping off the TV, MJ got up from the couch and began her retreat to her bedroom.  
  
Her roommate, Amy, left yesterday to go see her parents, who were in an accident, and help take care of her younger brother and sister back in Cleveland. She was expected to be gone for about a month, maybe longer. Amy assured her that she would send her half of the rent for every month she was gone, so that they wouldn't have to give up the apartment or MJ would be forced to work two jobs. * And thank God for that; Enrique already works me 'til I'm half dead. *  
  
Turning on the light in her room, she slipped into her favorite pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, tossing her greased-stained, polyester uniform on a chair on the other side of the room. Going into the adjoining bathroom, MJ brushed out her hair, which had been tied up in a messy bun all day long, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Looking into the mirror, she suddenly wished she hadn't. She had shadowy half-moons resting underneath her eyes and her skin seemed to be paler than usual. To be honest, it looked like she was deathly sick; but two weeks of sleepless nights were the reason for her less-than stunning look. Two sleepless weeks thinking about two men: Peter Parker and superhero stalker, Spiderman. * Ugh, here we go again. That's all I think about anymore, men I want, but can't have. Find a hobby, for God's sake. * She turned off the light as she walked out of the bathroom and walked out to her balcony.  
  
Now this was her favorite part of the entire apartment. When she was out on her balcony, she felt as if she was a princess, looking out over her kingdom. It had always been a childhood dream to be something like that, but it was just that, a dream. But, since she and Amy moved in six months ago, it was her place to go and get away from the rest of the world.  
  
She plopped down in a big overstuffed chair by the ledge, drawing her knees up under her chin. MJ took a deep breath and felt all her muscles relax and let go of all of tension and stress that she absorbed throughout the day. She gazed out to the glittering skyline and wondered what Spiderman was doing right now. Was he stopping another robbery, saving another girl trapped in an alley by a gang of disgusting bikers? Just the thought of Spiderman with another woman made her twitch with a bit of jealously.  
  
The last time she saw Spiderman, when she was dangling off the Queensboro Bridge, she remembered hazily the Green Goblin giving Spiderman a choice between saving "the woman you love" or save the "innocent children". Even though he didn't have to make that choice and managed to save both of them, she secretly loved the fact that he went after her first. It often made her wonder if what the Goblin said was true or not. "A big, amazing superhero like Spiderman in love with me? Ok, like that would ever happen! Great, now it's time to add delusional to my list of fine qualities. I'm just this simple waitress from Manhattan, what could he possibly want from me?" MJ got up from her seat and leaned her arms against the ledge. "Besides Mary Jane, I thought you were supposed to be in love with Peter." * So, if you're so in love with Peter Parker, why are you thinking about someone else, especially someone like Spiderman? *  
  
Mary Jane couldn't give herself an answer to her own question. 


	2. Someone Watching Over Me

Disclaimer: If reading this part of the story is really what you thrive on, then go to chapter 1 for the full disclaimer. But please come back for the rest of the story! Ok?  
  
Author's note: Just how many people actually read the stupid disclaimers at the top? I mean, not that people are stupid or anything like that, but people should know that we, as fan fiction writers, are merely "borrowing" characters and plotlines and this is not the paid writers at work. Anyways, that's my rant for the day! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story so far, it means so much to this lonely "penniless writer" (A little play on Moulin Rouge.) Here's Chapter 2, Enjoy!  
  
Author's note #2: Hey thanks to all you readers with patience to wait for the next chapter. I will promise to try and update as soon as possible. Especially once school starts, the updates may be every other week, at least or every three to four weeks. I'm really sorry!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on what chapter you're in.  
  
One Night  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It started out just being concerned for her welfare, wanting to check and see that she was safe and sound.  
  
After the last incident with the Green Goblin, he wasn't taking any chances on her well-being. He swore he would only do it that one time.  
  
But before long, it grew into a nightly custom. Night after night, no matter what happened, after making his rounds and taking care of crime for the night, he always came back to see her.  
  
He would sit in the silence as he had become accustomed to now on the rooftop ledge he sat on. * Hopefully, no one can see me from here. * Peter thought as he looked across the way to the next building.  
  
The top floor balcony was dark and quiet. Even through the sheerness of the curtains, hanging as a veil, in front of the double French doors, hiding the outside world from the inside, no shadows or spots of light gave any sign of life in the apartment.  
  
* Hmm. . . . I thought she got off at 6:00. She must've worked late tonight and not gotten off yet. * Peter rationalized in his head. But deep down, he couldn't help feeling a bit bothered, even though his trusty "spider sense" hadn't kicked in with any warning.  
  
Taking his eyes off of Mary Jane's apartment for a moment, Peter looked up into the black sky, letting himself get lost in the millions of stars that hung above him.  
  
After doing a bit of quick calculation in his head, he realized it had been over 2 weeks since he last talked to MJ. He thought back to that day, letting himself remember some of the moments of that day: Mr. Osborn's funeral, Harry's solemn vow to destroy Spiderman, visiting Uncle Ben, MJ's profession of love, that kiss, that passionate, smoldering kiss that he, within seconds, was rapidly drowning in.  
  
But, as amazing as it felt to feel Mary Jane's soft, satiny lips pressed against his own, before he could let himself completely get lost in that kiss and in that beautiful redhead's lips, he knew what he had to do.  
  
And he hated himself for having to do it.  
  
It was for the best, he had kept telling himself, over and over, in his head, in hopes of being able to justify it to himself. * The ones you love will always be the ones to suffer. *  
  
But, even after 2 weeks, he could still remember the look on her face as he lied. He could still recall the bright sparkle in her eyes fading quicker and quicker with every word he told her.  
  
Even after turning and walking away, that image of Mary Jane was seared into his memory and into his heart.  
  
He had spent the time since that day letting himself be completely absorbed by his jobs, both as freelance photographer and, as the New York's very own, Spiderman. Harry moved out of the loft a couple days after the funeral. He tried to convince Peter to move in with him into his father's mansion; having more than enough room to spare was one of the major points Harry kept making, he recalled.  
  
But, finally, after almost 3 hours of attempted persuasion, Harry finally gave up. But, instead, since he wouldn't move in with him, Harry did something that Peter never expected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Peter's loft, a few days after the funeral)  
  
"C'mon Peter, what's keeping you here? Why won't you come move in me?" Harry said exasperatingly as he plopped down on the couch, watching Peter walk around the room, picking up and straightening things out. "And since when are you the housecleaning type?"  
  
"Oh, get off me, I actually want to look like I live in something other than a pig sty. And with you leaving, that'll actually be a reality! Aunt May will be so pleased." Peter tossed a black cable sweater in his direction, landing perfectly on his face.  
  
Harry plucked the sweater off his face and put in the box sitting next to him Standing up, he kept on with his pestering. "Ha Ha, you're a real riot, Peter. Now, quit avoiding the question and answer me."  
  
Peter looked up from the dusting and sighed. "Harry, I told you, I'm not the high-stylin', mansion-living kind of guy. It's no offense to you, I mean, you're probably one of the only friends I still have, but I just can't."  
  
Peter walked up to Harry and put a firm hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. "Besides, we probably would have killed each other in due time."  
  
Harry broke out into a big grin and laughed. "Ok, ok. I get your point. So, is there anything I can say to change your mind?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Harry. But if there's anything you need, you know where to find me. I'm not going anywhere, at least I hope I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Harry swung an arm around Peter's shoulder," I told you, you're the only family I have left. Since I can't get you to come live with me, I think I just came up with a wonderful.uh, business proposition for you. I inherited everything of my father's, including this building. What would you say if I made you the owner? "  
  
"Harry, what in Go-"  
  
Harry put both hands up and faced him. "Wait, hear me out. I sign the deed over to you, making you owner and landlord. Weren't you talking about possibly getting a second job? Well, here you go! It's the perfect job."  
  
"Harry, have you completely lost your marbles? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because," Harry started out, " You're my friend and I wanted to do something for you. Is that such a problem?"  
  
"But, Harry-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "I've decided. Besides, what's that old saying? 'Don't look a horse in the mouth'?"  
  
Peter chuckled and smiled. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
"Yeah, that's it! So, what do you say? What have you got to lose?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Present Time, Outside MJ's apartment)  
  
Peter had finally relented, much to Harry's satisfaction. He had now owned the building for a little over a week. Harry had been right about one thing though; it was a pretty good job. The other tenants paid him the monthly rent and, for the most part, everything went smoothly.  
  
Because he hadn't given up his photography, as well as his "graveyard shift" job, he took some of his new found wealth and invested in a pager, so that any of the tenants could reach him, in case of an emergency.  
  
* The never-ending story of my life: all work, no play, no life. *  
  
Trying to find constellations in hopes of getting his mind off of the subject, Peter, out of the corner of his eye, noticed a flicker of light. As he turned to look at the source of the light, he noticed a flash of red walk by the window. * MJ's home. Thank God. *  
  
He kept his eyes on the window as he watched her walk around the room, grabbing clothes and began to remove her uniform.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable about watching, Peter turned away from the window. * Hey, even Spiderman is a gentleman. *  
  
A couple minutes later, he heard a door open and saw Mary Jane walk out onto the balcony. She looked out to the city for just a second and then plopped down on a chair in the corner. She looked so stressed out, so frazzled as she sat there. * She looks so deep in thought; I wonder what she's thinking about. * Peter wanted to do something, but he thought it best to just stay, hidden under the shadows of the night.  
  
Now, normally, this was the point where Peter went on home. Mary Jane was home and she was alright. But for some reason tonight, he couldn't tear himself away from MJ. The buildings were close enough to see her talking out loud. Peter couldn't catch most of it, but he could have sworn he heard her say 'Peter'.  
  
So he sat there, watching her, the girl that Peter held in his heart, but would never hold in his arms. While shifting his position on the ledge, a big chunk of loose concrete broke underneath him, causing him to lose his grip on the ledge.  
  
Fortunately, with his new, developing, and ever so quick reflex movements, Peter was able to shoot a string of webbing onto one of the buildings, swung to the side and held on while he watched the concrete plummet to the sidewalk below. * Oh God, I hope no one got hurt. * He looked down to see.  
  
Much to his relief, only a few passerbys, who all seemed to be out of harm's way, gathered around the newly made crater. But their curiosities had them looking up to see what possibly could have created the fall.  
  
* I better get off the building before they see me. * And that's when he heard her.  
  
"Spiderman, is that you?"  
  
He looked up and saw that the webbing had attached itself a little bit below Mary Jane's balcony. She was leaning over the railing, waving her arms and motioning for him to climb up.  
  
"Spiderman, hurry, get up here!"  
  
  
  
So..What do you think??? Let me know!! 


	3. Letting Caution Blow to the Wind

Disclaimer: If reading this part of the story is really what you thrive on, then go to chapter 1 for the full disclaimer. But please come back for the rest of the story! Ok?  
  
Disclaimer #2: Um, just for security purposes, there is a line that I used that comes from the soon-to-be released movie, Tuck Everlasting, and I don't own it and never will; I just wanted to use it in my story, ok?  
  
Author's note: Hey again, I read all the recent reviews and they are really awesome! To those who wrote about my taking forever to post, I really and truly apologize. I am making an effort to write a little bit each day and not when the mood struck me, in past times. Hopefully, this will make the chapters finished faster and posted, but I guess we'll see how it turns out. But thanks again!  
  
Author's note #2: If you guys ever want to write me any personal reviews, what you like, don't like, what I'm not doing etc., you can write to me at reina_de_las_rosas@hotmail.com.  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on what chapter you're in.  
  
One Night  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* So many stars, you could get lost in them if you wanted to. * Mary Jane thought, as she looked up to the heavens, tired of thinking about everything else: her job, her family, Peter, Spiderman, just all of her life.  
  
* Well, I better get to bed. I need all the sleep I can get. * Pulling away from the ledge, she began to turn towards the door, when MJ just happened to hear something fall right behind her and crash, making some sort of loud, sickening thud. When she whipped around to look, she saw nothing. * Hmmm, that's odd, I could've sworn I heard something. *  
  
It wasn't until she went back to the ledge that she saw this great, big chunk of concrete embedded in the alleyway below her. There was a small crowd, a few stray people from the sidewalk out front, beginning to circle around the mess and they were looking up, evidently trying to find what caused it to fall. She looked up to the roof ledge and saw that the ledge was fine and still intact. * Where the hell did it come from? It just fell out of the sky? *  
  
MJ then heard something underneath her again, it sounded almost like a grunt. So she looked over and below the balcony. What she saw gave her a definite shock.  
  
About 3 feet below the landing of the balcony, was the object of her fantasies, her daydreams as well as those of her night..Spiderman. He looked like he was holding on to the side of the wall, but not really holding on. His fingertips seemed to be the only thing gripping against the wall. * What on earth? What's he doing here? Oh, don't think about right now. He better get up here before someone sees him. *  
  
She leaned over just a tad bit over and saw him looking down, at the crowd. From what she could see, the crowd couldn't really tell, with it being night and dark and all. * Thank God. *  
  
"Spiderman, is that you?" Mary Jane hissed down to the superhero. He flicked his head up and looked at her straight in the eyes. Or at least MJ thought he was looking at her in the eye through those silver eyes on his mask.  
  
She leaned over and motioned to come up, while calling to him as quietly as possible. "Spiderman, hurry, get up here!"  
  
Spiderman stood hesitantly still for a moment, and then began to crawl up and over the edge of the balcony. Mary Jane moved back just a bit to allow space for Spiderman. He inched his way up the side of the balcony and gracefully did a back flip, landing straight up on the balcony.  
  
Few acrobats and Olympic gymnasts could perform with that agility and poise.  
  
* Wow. *  
  
Mary Jane rubbed her neck, desperately trying to find all those words, all those things she had wanted to say since she last saw him. At the rate she was going, she was desperate to find anything to say to him. "Hi Spiderman."  
  
"Hi Mary Jane."  
  
Mary Jane began to pace along the small landing, saying whatever came to mind. "Gosh, it feels like it's been so long since the last time I saw you. I mean, there's so much I want to say to you, but my mind seems to have stopped right about now. And-"  
  
Spiderman walked up to her, grasping her fluttery hands between his gloved ones, attempting to calm her down. "It's ok. It happens to the best of us. Just don't freak out on me, ok?"  
  
Mary Jane couldn't help but smile shyly at her "hero". *God, look at me! I've been reduced to a walking cliché! Get a hold of yourself, Mary Jane! * She pulled her hands out of Spiderman's grasp and walked to the door. As she was opening the door, she turned back to her enigmatic guest. "Do you want to come in? I mean, just until the crowd goes away downstairs? I'd understand if you .."  
  
Spiderman seemed to hesitate once more, as if battling his conscience over what to do. Finally, he took a step. "Well, I guess until the crowd scatters apart. I'd rather not cause another scene." He followed her inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
Mary Jane kept walking out of her room, into the living room, trying to keep calm and put some order to her mind. * Ohmygod, Spiderman's in my apartment! God, now I sound like some crazy star-struck fanatic. Just keep calm, act normal and whatever you do, don't fall in love with him. But I guess it's a little late to say now. * She thought back to what she had been thinking just before Spiderman's rather brusque "entrance".  
  
Was she in love? She'd read enough cheap romance novels to know that the women always fell for their rescuers soon after their lives being saved and their heroes swept them off their feet, walking into the sunset, living happily ever after or something like that. But was she doing the same? And what about Peter?  
  
"Mary Jane?"  
  
Mary Jane looked behind her to see Spiderman standing behind one of the recliners in the living room. His hands rested on the back of the chair. She couldn't see his face, but she could sense the concern in his voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mary Jane, are you ok?"  
  
* Ok, time to go into actress mode. * Putting on her "lightning bright" smile, she looked up at him periodically as she began picking up some of the clutter on the coffee table. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because you're doing it again."  
  
Mary Jane put down the magazines right where she had just picked them up and stood up to look at Spiderman. She was definitely confused. "What am I 'doing again'?"  
  
"You're being the actress again. When you feel scared, sad or confused, you hide all that and pretend to be all happy. Like nothing's bothering you, when you clearly have something on your mind."  
  
Mary Jane was frozen. Spiderman was dead on, but no one had ever caught her little act before. This man obviously knew who she was. And, for some reason, it felt nice that she didn't have to use her "acting abilities" on anyone. Her lips broke out into a little smile. "What do you bill as: a superhero or a therapist?"  
  
Spiderman laughed and Mary Jane could imagine the smile that graced those lips of his. Those strong, soft lips that she had kissed and kissed, that felt so amazingly delicious- * Mary Jane, stop! Don't even think about it! *  
  
She sat down on the couch and looked back at Spiderman. "You can sit down if you want. I mean, you don't have to stand." "Ok"  
  
He sat down in the recliner across from MJ. He looked so out of place, yet he seemed to be at home in her living room, sitting in her recliner as if he always sat there in that recliner. They sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for the other to say something.  
  
"I need to-"  
  
"Mary Jane-"  
  
Both looked at each other and laughed. Once the laughter died down a bit, MJ motioned her hand towards him. "You first."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Spiderman quieted down for a moment and then lifted his head back up to look at her. "Mary Jane, what happened outside was no accident. I mean, the whole concrete falling down and everything was an accident, but my being here wasn't."  
  
MJ opened her mouth to say something, but Spiderman put his hand up to silence her. "Please, I need your silence or else I won't be able to say what I have to say."  
  
Mary Jane silently agreed by nodding her head and closing her mouth. She clasped her hands in her lap and waited for him to speak up again.  
  
"Thanks. Anyways, now please don't take this the wrong way, but this isn't the first time I've seen you in the past couple of weeks. Actually, I've been coming to check on you every night. Now, it's not what you think. But ever since the since the incident on the bridge, I got worried about you and I didn't want anything happening to you like that again. So, I would come by and wait for you to make sure you got home all right. Then, I would go."  
  
All this time, Spiderman had been pacing around, purposely avoiding looking at her, but then he stopped, but with his back to her, looking out one of the windows.  
  
"I told myself that I was doing it for your safety and to protect you, but I'd be lying to you if I said that was all that I was doing."  
  
*Is he saying what I think he's saying? * "So, is this a regular service for all of the people you rescue or am I just a special case?" Mary Jane asked as she got off the couch and walked right up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. * God, I wish he would take off that mask. *  
  
Spiderman looked at her and for a moment, MJ felt totally open and vulnerable underneath his gaze. "No, you're the only one. I guess you could say you're a 'special case'."  
  
Mary Jane looked up at him and took a deep breath. Her grandmother had been the wisest person MJ had ever known. She had passed away when she was 12, but one thing Grandma had always told her was to never be afraid of death, but be afraid of an unlived life.  
  
She knew that this opportunity would never come again and she didn't want to know what would happen if she were to look back on this moment with regret. * Well, here goes. *  
  
"Spiderman, I have something I need to tell you." She placed her hands on his forearms, one reason being she needed to touch him to make sure she wasn't imaging everything. That, and she was afraid that she would need to hold on to something in case for whatever came next.  
  
"MJ, whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
MJ could feel his gaze on her as she lifted her head up. * Let's hope so. *  
  
"I think I'm in love with you, Spiderman."  
  
Mary Jane could feel his muscles tensing underneath her touch and she began to wonder if she did the right thing. Deafening silence filled the room and it wasn't a comforting one.  
  
"Spiderman, say something."  
  
Spiderman lifted his hand and tucked back a strand of her fiery red hair. "I'm sorry MJ, but you can't love me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I made the mistake of falling in love with you and it almost got you killed. I refuse to let anything happen to you again. Even if it means not acting on my instincts."  
  
Spiderman pulled away from her embrace and began circling around the room again. Mary Jane just stood in the same position. "What do you mean? I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. That night was a fluke and it won't happen again. The goblin is dead, he won't hurt me again."  
  
Spiderman turned around. "Can you guarantee that? The goblin's gone, yes, but there's probably a thousand more enemies just waiting for the chance to find my weak spot and that's you. Hell, I'm putting you in danger by just being here. But, that's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight."  
  
Mary Jane sat down on the arm of the couch, rubbing her temples. "God, what else do you possibly have to say?"  
  
"You can't see me anymore."  
  
MJ looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not coming around anymore. I can't see you anymore, unless you're in trouble, need to be rescued kind of thing. But, don't use that as an excuse to go and get yourself mugged."  
  
Mary Jane pushed aside the little bit of humor and kept her eye on the subject. "But, why?"  
  
"Because I want to protect you."  
  
"Oh! Let me make that decision for myself. C'mon, give me a better excuse than that!"  
  
"It's not an excuse! I love you and will do anything to keep you from harm's way. And if that means never seeing you again, then so be it."  
  
Mary Jane stood up and went to the window and with arms crossed, looked out onto the millions of twinkling city lights. * The rest of the world gets to experience the charmed life and the happily ever after, but I have to sacrifice mine for my 'safety'. *  
  
Mary Jane stayed where she was as she spoke up. In the reflection of the window, she could see Spiderman walking up behind her. "You're gonna do this, whether I agree or not."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And I love you. So, will you do something for me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Mary Jane turned around and faced him. Their bodies so close in contact, MJ found it hard not to brush against him. She felt scared, but she did the best she could of covering it up. * Now or never. * She kept telling herself.  
  
"I want you to stay. Stay the night with me, Spiderman. If I have to give you up for the rest of my life, then give me one night to remember you with. Please."  
  
  
  
What a wonderful cliffhanger, don't you think??? Please review and tell me what you think!!!! 


	4. One Night

Disclaimer: If reading this part of the story is really what you thrive on, then go to chapter 1 for the full disclaimer. But please come back for the rest of the story! Ok?  
  
Disclaimer #2: Um, just for security purposes, there is a line that I used that does come from the movie, A Walk to Remember, and I don't own it and never will; I just wanted to use it in my story, ok?  
  
Author's note: Hey there, it's me again! I've read all your recent reviews and I want to thank all those who took the time to tell me what they thought. They are really awesome and really inspirational! To those who wrote about my taking forever to post, I really and truly apologize. I hope you forgive me! I am making an effort to write a little bit each day and not when the mood struck me, in past times. I wanted this chapter to be the best of them all so far, so here goes!  
  
Author's note #2: If you guys ever want to write me any personal reviews, what you like, don't like, what I'm not doing etc., you can write to me at reina_de_las_rosas@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's note #3: I know, I know, but I promise this is the last one!! I can't thank Akula enough for helping me and willingly being my muse! You're awesome! Thanks!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on what chapter you're in.  
  
One Night  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I want you to stay. Stay the night with me."  
  
Peter didn't hear any further than those words. He couldn't, he had become paralyzed by them.  
  
All his life, he had been waiting to hear her say those words, and, granted she wasn't saying them exactly to him (but she didn't know that); now that he had heard them, all he wanted to do was run. * Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into!! I can't stay, she'll find out who I am and then she will be at risk! * A second voice seemed to appear out of nowhere in his head, combating with the other. * But I love her and I want more than anything to be with her, even if it means spending one night with her as someone else. But, will I be able to leave her when morning comes? *  
  
"Spiderman?"  
  
All of Peter's thoughts shattered around him at the sound of MJ's voice calling to him. He looked down at his dream girl. She was trying to look brave, keeping her chin up and head high, but behind that, he could see the terror swirling deep in her eyes. * She's probably afraid of me turning her down. I probably did that to her by turning her down that day- Peter! Focus and say something! *  
  
"Spiderman, now would be the time to say something."  
  
* I need to get away from her. Being six inches away from her isn't helping the situation. * Peter turned and began to pace alongside the coffee table. "Mary Jane, I don't know what to say." Peter stopped to turn and face her. * If only she knew * "It's not that simple, you know. You don't even know me!" He said as he plopped down on the couch, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Soon, he felt her fingers curl around his chin, lifting his face until he was looking directly into those burning green embers of hers. "You're right, I don't know you. But I do know this: you have saved me countless times, probably more than you should have. You come every night to my window to make sure that I'm safe and ok. Now while some may find that a bit scary and stalker-like, it only makes me love you more."  
  
"You have shown more care and concern for me in the past couple of months than my father, or anyone else for that matter, ever cared to in the past 18 years. I may be in love with someone whose face I may never see, but I've his heart and it's .. beautiful. And that's enough for me."  
  
Peter began to choke up underneath the mask. * Chances like this don't come everyday. A woman like Mary Jane doesn't come around everyday either. * She loved him for him, and even though she didn't know the truth about him, she didn't care. "I don't know what to say."  
  
MJ smiled her sweet smile at him. Grasping his hands in both of hers, she stood up, leading Peter to follow suit. Once standing, she leaned close against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering lightly in his ear. Her breath brushing by his ear began to have quite an overwhelming effect on him. "Say you'll stay."  
  
Peter looked at her, hoping to God that this was the right decision. "You do know I'll have to leave."  
  
Mary Jane nodded her head, biting on her lip. "I know, but I'd rather have something than nothing. Besides, I'm one of those people who don't like to live with any regrets. Aren't you?"  
  
Peter lifted his gloved hand and cupped MJ's smooth, warm cheek. * Peter, just let yourself go this once. Just to feel her, to taste her, to be with her. It'll be enough. * "I am now."  
  
Mary Jane broke out into a huge grin and covered his hand with her own, gently squeezing it. Peter then pulled MJ into his powerful arms and held her soft, warm body against his, his gloved hands pressing her against the solid wall of his chest.  
  
Peter could feel her heartbeat and was almost positive that she, in turn, could feel his speeding up against his ribcage. Even through the mask, he could smell the faint scent of jasmine that lingered in her hair. He inhaled deeply, pulling MJ as close as humanly possible; filling his senses with everything that was Mary Jane Watson.  
  
Mary Jane then began softly running her hands across his shoulders, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her touch. They settled at the base of Peter's throat and within a few seconds, her fingers found the edge of the mask and slowly began working it up and over his neck and chin. Peter grasped her hands, holding them still for the moment. "Please.."  
  
Mary Jane silently understood, as she nodded her head in agreement and pushed the mask up just to the bridge of his nose.  
  
Peter didn't waste any time as he leaned in and immediately crushed her lips with his own. It had been too long, that was for sure. From the looks of it, the feeling was mutual. Peter threaded his fingers through her hair, as he slowly ran his tongue along her lower lip, silently pleading for entrance.  
  
Mary Jane was more than happy to oblige, as she parted her lips for him, deepening their kiss. Peter's hands made their way out of hair and down her back, trailing along her spine. His fingers found the edge of her tank top and ran them underneath the offensive fabric, feeling the small expanse of skin that was exposed between the hem of her top to the edge of her pants. * God, this feels so amazing. *  
  
Releasing her hold on his lips, MJ took a deep breath and stepped back, keeping Peter's hands in her own. She gently pulled him back towards her bedroom. He followed her, shutting the door behind them while she flicked the light off, letting the moonlight shining in through the open doors be the only light. He gently reeled her back into his embrace. Circling her arms around his neck, MJ hugged him close. "I want to feel you."  
  
Peter looked down at her, totally confused. "But you already are."  
  
MJ shook her head, bringing her hands up to his semi-masked face, caressing it. "That's not what I meant. I want to feel your cheeks with my fingers. I want to brush my hands through your hair. I want to really feel you."  
  
"Mary Jane, you know I-"  
  
MJ hushed him with a finger to his lips. "I know what you said. And I understand why you said it. But I think I have a way to give us both what we want." She walked over to a chair where her robe laid. She pulled out the sash and walked back to Peter. Holding the sash in front of him with both hands, she looked at him with such intensity; he could have sworn that Mary Jane could see right through him.  
  
"Blindfold me."  
  
Peter was speechless; the words seemed to have caught in his throat. * That seems to be happening a lot tonight. * "Mary Jane, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I do. I trust you."  
  
That was all that Peter needed to hear. He took the sash out of her hands and leaned in for one quick kiss. "Turn around."  
  
Mary Jane did as he asked, her back to him. Peter's hands were slightly shaking as he lifted the sash, almost reverently, over her head and fastened it behind her. MJ turned around, with her arms slightly in front of her, to face Peter once more. Her placed both her hands on Peter's chest and began to feel her way up his body.  
  
For Peter, this was an all too amazing of an experience. His mind was running like crazy and he couldn't think anything at that moment, other than registering the feeling of those two tiny, delicate hands caressing and feeling him ever so gently. She slowly worked her way up to the back of his neck and he could feel her toy with the short tendrils at the nape of his neck. She leaned in, aiming for Peter's face, but with the blindfold, her lips ended up on his chin.  
  
Peter laughed, as he guided her lips back to his, kissing her fervently. As their kiss continued, he could feel her hands sliding underneath his mask, slowly inching the mask off his head. She kept her fingers embedded in his hair as she continued, sliding the mask off until it completely came off.  
  
Peter felt so vulnerable and scared once Mary Jane dropped the mask from her grasp. She slowly brought her hands back up to his face and just let them feel: feel the smoothness of his cheeks, feel the silkiness of his hair, feel every bump and curve that formed his face.  
  
With MJ concentrating on the contours of his face, Peter let his hands roam around her body. He slid his gloved hands down her sides slowly. She arched against him slightly, biting her lip to silence her giggle. * She's ticklish. * He thought with a smile. Her hands brought him back to her as she brought his face back in for another searing kiss.  
  
Passion soon grew to a needy hunger as both helped each other divest of their clothing and falling on the bed, they let themselves explore every inch of each other. With every kiss, every touch, every stroke, they fell deeper and deeper, pulling further and further away from reality and enclosing themselves in their own. The room became thick with their building passion and with increasing heat. All grew silent, except for the faint moans and the deep sighs they exchanged as they fought desperately to get as close to each other as humanly possible. With that first touch, all had been lost; Peter let go of everything: his lies, his secrets, his demons, and his battles.  
  
Tonight, at least for one night, the real world no longer existed and in their world, everything was perfect. 


End file.
